Lover's Curse
by Byebyecll
Summary: Sasuke is in love with a particular blonde, but what are the conciquences? Narusasu, mabey Mpreg, lemon, yaoi, and more!
1. Chapter 1

Lover's Curse

Disclaimer: I do not own anything owned by Naruto. I merely like to mess with them is all~

**A/N**: Alright. Here is a better and newer Narusasu story I thought the public might like. I made this while I was sick so please, be nice. Thank you and enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ch1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke sat in his chair at home staring at his Journal with a look of irritation. He could not decide on what he would like to put down in his personal book. Itachi had bought it a month ago and the younger Uchiha had waited a month later to actually open it up and use it for what it was made for. Sasuke sighed and just decided to start wtih the basics, his description and status.

_'My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I am 17 years old. I live with my brother since my parents and other family members were killed by a demon. I go to Pheonix(1) High and I live in a village called Konoha. I am a Senior and I am single. Right now, I am in love with someone who is my greatewst rival and my greatest friend.' _Sasuke thought as he wrote down what was on his mind. When Sasuke mentione that he was in love, he made sure to inspect the room to make sure his nosy older brother wasn't around to read over his shoulder. Once Sasuke was sure his Nii-san wasn't around, he continued to write.

_'I live on the west side of the village in a 3 story house. Right now, it is 6:09 AM and I am about to head to school. My brother works as the GYM teacher at my school. My brother is 24 and he is the best idiot of a brother I could have ever wanted.' _Sasuke smirked as he finished his sentence. He decided that he has written enough for today and got ready for school.

Since the high school was at the heart of the village, Sasuke would have to drive himself to school. He grabbed his keys from his shelf and walked out the door leaving nothing but his pet cat, Yomiji, to watch over the house. Sasuke walked to his car and looked it over, expecting somthing to be out of place in his perfect life. Sasuke shook his head when he looked over at his car. Before Sasuke's eyes, his midnight black 2010 Mitsubishi lay there ready to serve its owner.

_'Why does he aways have to try to spoil me rotten on my birthday?' _Sasuke thought as he got into his car. Sasuke's birthday was a week passed and the young Uchiha still couldn't get over his birthday present he had recieved form the eldest Uchiha. He got into his car and started his car, listening to the satasfied purr of the engine.

He drove slowly to school, hoping to be late for the fangirls waiting for him. Not only was the raven good looking, we was popular for his voice as well. Also, his mysterious, emo like attitude did not help Sasuke avoid the girls as school. The last thing that nearly made the fangirls die for him, he was interested in other men. Aparrently, girls these days would just pay to see two guys all over eachother.

When Sasuke finally arrived at school, he noticed that there were a group of girls waiting by his usual parking spot. He groaned as he got out of his car and became surrounded by a swarm of girls. '_Why? Couldn't I have been born someone who isn't drowned by attention?' _Sasuke thought solemly as he walked past the group and into the school, slinging his bag over his shoulder in an annoyed manner.

Then, right where his locker was, stood a beautiful, knuckled-headed blonde who immoblized Sasuke. Right before him stood Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was the only male that Sasuke had **nearly** fallen head over heels for. His blonde hair was like that of the sun itself, his tan skin going along perfectly with his hair and his blue eyes that stood out over all. His eyes held optimism, curiosity, and firceness at the same time. The 3 scars on each cheek made him seem like that of a fox. To Sasuke, he was an angel.

"Hey Sasuke! What is up?" Naruto said with his heavenly voice that always seemed to make the Uchiha relaxed and content.

~To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did, there would be Sasunaru everywhere.

A/N: Chapter 2 people! Please enjoy, and I am so sorry it took FOREVER for me to upload

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ch2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke fought back a smile when he saw the golden haired angel. Man, who could resist such a cutie? Sasuke walked next to him and opened his locker, putting on the cool guy act by ignoring Naruto's greeting.

"Well then, you ready for the music performance tomorrow? I know one thing: I am about to crap myself just thinking about it." Naruto said shivering as he thought of the worst thing to happen in one of his favorite classes. It wasn't a difficult class, but Kakashi, being the lazy annoying teacher he is, decided to pick 2 students to sing in the orchestra class. Who sings in orchestra?

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. He didn't want the whole school going crazy once they heard him sing, but he had to choice. Kakashi was making **everyone** in the class sing. Lucky him. But, he was very curious about his blonde crush. Did Naruto have a voice or not? Soon, he would find out.

The day went by as it always did. Girls giggling or guys glaring at Sasuke the whole day because of who he was. There wasn't anything different about today that seemed different to Sasuke, until after school.

Sasuke had to stay after school for student council, discussing plans for the kitsune festival that was coming close. After the meeting, Sasuke passed by the orchestra room, but froze. He heard a gentle, soothing voice too high to be a male's, but to low to be a female's voice, pulling towards the orchestra room. The voice was apparently speaking another language form what Sasuke understood, but it was familure at the same time. He occasionally heard words that he heard when he passed by the Latin class in his school. Was the voice singing in Latin? This was something Sasuke had to investigate.

Sasuke walked quietly into the room, eyes widening as he stared at his blonde angle who sang in the mysterious foreign voice. What made him more surprised was the fact that his love had golden white ears on his head and nine flowing, beautiful tails hanging form where he sat.

'_What the hell? Tails? Ears? And a beautiful voice? What is going on?'_ Sasuke thought as he accidentally backed into the stands, causing the blonde to stop singing and stare at Sasuke with red, slited eyes.

Naruto stared at Sasuke and got up from where he sat. His tails swayed as he walked over to sasuke, bending down till his face was inches from Sasuke's. He gently grabbed Sasuke's chin and examined the raven haired boy. His eyes traced the boys body, noticing the feminine features the Uchiha had.

'_Well, of all people. Never thought Sasuke would be the one attracted by my love song.' _Naruto thought smirking. Then, he licked the boy's cheek and whispered into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke's eyes when he felt the sensitive organ touch his cheek and shivered when Naruto whispered into his ear. What was he saying? It was in that foreign language so sasuke couldn't understand, but, whatever Naruto whispered, made Sasuke pass out.

Once he knew his spell worked on Sasuke, he picked him up bridal-style and carried him to Sasuke's Eclipse. He had to make it seem like Sasuke had taken a nap, so he placed Sasuke in the driver's seat, making it seem like the Uchiha had dozed off while compensating on personal matters. Before Naruto left, he kissed the Uchiha's cheek and make 3 small, barely noticeable scratches on Sasuke's neck that would have been mistaken for an animal scratch.

" The day will come, my love." the gumiho(2) whispered before disappearing from the sights of any humans.

~To be continued~

Alright, sorry I forgot to write this up in the last chapter, but here:

(1)_Phoenix High school- _This is not a real school, I don't think, but I just couldn't think of a name so I thought of the leaf village symbol and how it always reminded me of a Phoenix.

(2) _Gumiho_- Korean word for Nine-tailed fox


End file.
